


Loved?

by Rainbowsimulation



Series: Togafuka Week 2020 [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Long-Distance Relationship, Togami Byakuya is Bad at Feelings, Tsundere, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowsimulation/pseuds/Rainbowsimulation
Summary: Why does Byakuya feel this way?
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Togami Byakuya, Naegi Komaru & Naegi Makoto
Series: Togafuka Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863601
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Loved?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution for day one of Togafuka week 2020! Prompt was pining, though I went really off track.

Disgusting she was, the girl who had practically stalked him for months. Her hair was greasy, her fingernails were short and bitten, her hands were clammy, her lips were chapped, her hair was tangled, even her outfit was tattered. Yet for some reason, Byakuya couldn’t stop looking at her. Was it simply out of disgust? Was it due to the amount she had changed? Was he just zoning out? Even he didn't know.

Toko Fukawa was not exactly somebody who he had paied much attention while in hopes peak, or even during those six months between the killing game and the mission in Towa City. While she was in Towa City however, something had changed. It mostly started when she chose to stay there with Komaru Naegi, who it seemed she had grown close to. Upon learning of this, Byakuya was pleased. He would no longer have to deal with her following him around like a puppy, at least not for a while.

However, it wasn’t long until it started feeling... empty without her. He would go to show her something in the book he was reading, and she wasn’t there. He would go to ask her a work related question, and she wasn’t there. He would get bored and want small talk, and she wasn’t there. Though Byakuya hated to admit it, he missed her presence. He missed not be alone all the time. However, though this was how he felt, he would NEVER express these feelings to anybody. Nobody could ever know that he, the great Byakuya Togami, missed somebody. Never mind somebody like Toko Fukawa.

One day, about two months after he had left Towa City, somehow, Makoto noticed something was off about him. Byakuya had absolutely no clue how he had figured it out, but he had.

Of course, Makoto being, well, Makoto, he took it upon himself to fix whatever was wrong. He somehow knew it had something to do with Toko, so he left a communication device in Byakuya’s office. That communication device was the one that could easily contact Komaru and Toko. At first, Byakuya was disgusted: Even just the idea of willingly talking to that woman was horrifying. As much as he thought this, it didn’t stop the urge the even just have some contact with her, and about a week later, he finally gave into that urge.

Their first call had been slightly awkward. Komaru had been in the room, so Byakuya couldn’t really have the intelligent conversation he wanted to have. Komaru also kept making fun of Toko, it was clearly a joke, but Toko seemed embarrassed by it, most likely because he was there. Komaru also kept asking why he was calling. Thankfully, he was spared of having to actually explain this since Toko would cut in, saying that it didn't matter.

The next call happened later in the evening, around ten at night, and Komaru was asleep. Toko took the communication device to another room, and the two of them actually had a good conversation. They talked until almost one in the morning, until they realized the time and swiftly hung up. That night, Byakuya laid in bed, wondering when Toko had stopped being a droopy mess around him, and wondering why he had enjoyed talking to her so much.

After that call, they talked nearly every night. It would get even later, two, three, sometimes even four in the morning before they hung up. One time, they even fell asleep on call! Thankfully, Byakuya woke up before Toko, and was able to hang up before she made a comment, though not before watching her her sleep for a moment, for some reason wishing he was beside her.

It had been almost a year since they had seen each other in person. So much had happened: there had been another killing game, Toko and Komaru had defeated Monaca (well, kind of), and everybody had grown a lot as people, especially Toko. She was a lot less shy, and after a few calls, had started stuttering a lot less, at least around him. She had changed a lot, so perhaps that was why when Makoto told everybody he was going to go pick up Komaru and Toko, Byakuya had decided to come along.

All throughout the helicopter ride there, Byakuya had weirdly looked forward to seeing her in person. Though they had been calling frequently, it simply wasn’t the same. He had spent more nights than he would like to admit wishing that she was there with him, in his arms, warm and safe. He didn't know why he wanted her with him, after all, it wasn’t like he even liked her or anything. She was disgusting, obsessive, awkward, and negative... why did he want so badly to hold her in his arms and never let go?

When he and Makoto finally got to Towa City, they spotted Toko and Komaru immediately. Komaru, having not seen her brother for almost five years, ran over to him and practically dove into his arms. As the Naegi siblings reunited, Byakuya looked at Toko, who was watching them, almost as if she was jealous.

“Hey”

Toko seemed startled, as if she hadn’t expected anybody to speak to her.

“O-oh! I d-didn’t know y-you would be here, why didn’t you t-t-tell me?”

Her stutter had shown through, meaning she was clearly anxious.

“I only decided to come today, I guess I wanted to see you.”

After that initial awkwardness, they chatted for a while. Nothing huge, just a conversation. Byakuya peaked over at Komaru and Makoto still chatting up a storm.

“Wow, they clearly are related, I’m exhausted just looking at them” 

Toko snorted

“I had to live with Komaru for almost a year, how do you think I felt?”

The two of them laughed, and continued talking. After a while, they all got onto the helicopter to start the journey home. By this point, it was late at night. Unsurprisingly, both Makoto and Komaru fell asleep quickly, komaru leaning on her brother’s shoulder. However, both Toko and Byakuya had trouble.

Byakuya stared off into space, reflecting on everything that had happened between them, thinking about what his feelings could be. She was disgusting, yet he wanted her in his life.

After a while, he eventually gave into the urge he had been having for so long, and wrapped an arm around her. His heart pounded, and he hoped that she wouldn’t make any weird comment. Even though she hadn’t been doing that lately, he was nervous that she would question him, asking things that even he didn’t have the answer to. She didn’t make a comment, but instead leaned into him. The feeling of her against him was unlike anything he had felt before. He felt warm, and safe, and... loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to try to write one story for every day, however its a lot go work so I may not be able to. Hope you enjoy this!


End file.
